The present invention relates to a tool for removing door hinge pins and more particularly to a hinge pin remover with an integral pin starter mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,607 discloses a multi-purpose hinge pin remover which can also be used as a pry bar. The hinge pin remover has a hand guard, a hammer head, and two additional working surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,141 discloses a hinge pin remover comprising an elongated shaft. The first end of the shaft is adapted to be driven by hammer means, the second end of the shaft forming a flat end having a thickness substantially less than the diameter of the shaft and having a depression therein. The shaft is bent intermediate the first and second ends to form an obtuse angle such that the first end of the shaft points upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,701 discloses a hinge pin remover including a tool having a wedge shaped head mounted on a shank equipped with a support projection to receive a hinge. Striker plate 14 perpendicular to shank 11 receives impact blows to dislodge a hinge pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,977 discloses a sturdy driver type device having an enlarged head 7 on one end of body 6 and a V-shaped chisel blade 8 with a V-shaped notch 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,757 discloses an off-set driving tool having body member 10 integrally joined to handle 11. Web 15 joins anvil portion 12 with driving end and fulcrum end portions. Handle 11 includes legs 40 joined with central portion 41 to dampen vibrations when the tool is struck a driving blow.
Design Patent 350,270 discloses an ornamental design for a hinge pin remover.
A hinge pin removal and starter device is disclosed, comprising a bar portion having a first and second end portion. The first end portion of said bar tapers to a flat tip. A cylindrical projection adjacent the opposite butt end protrudes from said second end portion a generally perpendicular direction thereto. The tip of said first end portion is adapted for forcible insertion between the head of a hinge pin and a hinge, to wedge the hinge pin and hinge apart and detach said pin from said hinge plate. The cylindrical projection adjacent said second end portion is adapted to be placed in abutting relation to said pin opposite the head of said pin and a force applied against the pin through the cylindrical projection, to at least partially displace said pin from the hinge plate into which the pin is inserted.
In a preferred embodiment, wherein a hinge pin having a head, a distal end and a cylindrical stem portion; the flat tip has a concavely curved edge, such that when inserted between the head of said hinge pin and the hinge plate, the curvature of said concavely curved edge of said tip permits the flat tip to engage the underside of said hinge pin head and the curved side of said cylindrical stem portion to maximize the contact area of the tip against the head of the hinge pin, and prevents lateral slippage against the cylindrical stem portion.
The object of this invention is to provide a wedge removal tool having a pin protruding from one end adapted to fit into a hinge and drive a hinge pin into or from said hinge.
Another object is to provide a convenient device to force a pin out of a door hinge for removing a door.
Yet another object is to provide a tool which makes removal of a rusted or painted hinge pin easier to remove.
Yet another object is to provide a hinge pin remover that quickly and easily dislodges a pin from a hinge, thus allowing for quick and easy removal of same. Further, an object of the present invention is to provide a convenient tool for removing newer door hinges which include starting holes.